Conventionally, miniature unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) which are typified by unmanned helicopters for industrial use have been expensive and hard to obtain and manipulative skills have been needed to make them fly stably. However, because of airframe-mounted components such as an acceleration sensor and an angular velocity sensor, recently, their performance has been enhanced and their price has decreased, and UAV maneuverability has improved dramatically, since many operations to control and manipulate the airframe have been automated. Because of background circumstances as above, attempts are now made to apply, especially, miniature multicopters to diverse missions in a wide range of fields, not only for hobby purposes.
As a method of piloting a multicopter manually, the following are commonly used: piloting within a visual range in which a manipulator visually perceives an airframe flying condition and a method called FPV (First-Person View) in which a manipulator pilots the airframe, while observing an image captured by a camera mounted on the multicopter on a handy display.